Venom
by Rainwing127
Summary: Kayla Barton's life has always been far from normal; with the Avengers for a family, what else would you expect? But Kayla has a secret. A secret that will bring her life into a whole new level of secrets and weirdness. That secret will turn her into a hero... or vigilante. Depending on who you ask. Follow Kayla as she becomes... Venom. Rated T for fight scenes. Eventual pairing?


**Hello lovelies! This plot bunny has been hopping around my head for a good couple days now, so I decided to put it on paper. First ever Avengers fanfic, so please go easy on me. A bit of a crossover, but not enough to actually qualify, so here it is. Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

_My life had never really been "normal", being the daughter of the Black Widow and Hawkeye, but I had lived with it all my life and was used to it. I had secrets of my own, secrets that not even S.H.I.E.L.D knew about. This secret had a name and a gender as well. His name was Venom, and he was a symbiote that Uncle Bruce had been working on for a couple of years now. I visited Venom whenever I went to stay at Uncle Bruce's lab, and not even Uncle Bruce knew about it. This particular trip to Uncle Bruce's, although I didn't know it at the time, would bring my life to a whole new level of secrets and weirdness. _

I pulled on my favorite jacket (a gift from Uncle Tony for my fourteenth birthday) and put my long, dark red hair in a fishtail braid.

"Mom, I'm ready to go to Uncle Bruce's!" I yelled down the stairs as I lugged my suitcase to the front door. Dad stumbled out of the hall, yanking on his boot. He straightened and gave me a huge hug, one that I quickly returned. He pulled away and grinned down at me, looking up as my mom strode out of the hall after him.

"Be careful, alright, Daddy?" I whispered, causing him to look at me again. His face broke out into a warm smile, and he hugged me close again.

"When am I ever not?" he murmured back, grinning. I smiled and turned to my mom, hugging her tightly as well.

"Kick some bad guy butt for me, huh?" I asked, grinning. Mom shot me a wicked smile and nodded.

"We'll be back in time for your birthday," she promised, earning a smile from me. My birthday was in a couple of weeks, and all of the Avengers always came. Uncle Thor showed up no matter what, and he sometimes brought Loki along. Uncle Tony would always show up in his Iron Man suit, which would usually attract every news station in New York, which was very annoying. Mom would hit him upside the head, and Uncle Bruce would bring a new experiment or piece of tech for my birthday present. I had always held my breath when he brought big presents, hoping it was Venom, but it never was. I was heading out to Uncle Bruce's today, since Mom and Dad were heading out and he was the only one that I wanted to go to, mostly to see Venom.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Dad asked, a bit of worry lacing his normally nonchalant tone. I giggled.

"Dad, you and Mom sometimes go off for a month or more. I think I'll be good until my birthday," I chuckled. Dad nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You are definitely your mother's child," he declared, draping an arm over Mom's shoulders. I shrugged, smiling. Mom clapped her hands.

"Alright, let's load up," she declared. I hauled my suitcase out the door and hefted it into the trunk of the sleek black convertible Camaro. I patted the dash affectionately and climbed into the backseat, settling down for the long ride to Uncle Bruce's lab.

_Time skip_

I clambered out of the car and strolled around the back to get my suitcase, pulling out the black leather bag and slamming the trunk with a satisfying _clang_. I circled around to

Mom's side of the car and pecked her on the cheek, waving. I did the same to Dad, and didn't stop waving until their car was a speck in the distance. When they were gone, I picked up my suitcase and rung the doorbell, waiting patiently. A moment later the door opened to reveal Uncle Bruce with a cup of coffee. I grinned and hugged my uncle, getting in return a one-armed squeeze. I pulled away.

"Long time no see, Uncle Bruce," I declared with a grin. He chuckled and waved me inside.

"I missed you too, kiddo," he laughed, waving at the door to the room I always used.

"Go make yourself at home," he said kindly. "I'll be in the lab if you need anything." I nodded and pulled open the door to my room, tossing my bag on the floor and collapsing on the flowery bedspread. I simply looked up at the dream catchers hanging from the ceiling, smiling occasionally when I found a certain one that held a few fond memories.

I eventually got up and unpacked, putting everything where it had been the last time I visited. I chuckled to myself when I glanced up and saw a news clipping with a picture of the Hulk taped to the mirror.

I leaned back and stretched, pulling off my shoes and padding silently over to the door to the lab. I heard Uncle Bruce tinkering around, as usual. I pushed open the door to find what had to be the most elaborate chemistry experiment in the history of man. Tubes, burners and bubbling bottles sprawled all over a large table, with Uncle Bruce flitting around the whole thing like a concerned butterfly. I raised an eyebrow and leaned in the doorway, studying the massive contraption. After a minute or two, Uncle Bruce realized I was there.

"Oh, Kayla! Come here, I want you to see something," he called to me from across the room, beckoning to me. I crossed the room carefully and ended up looking at a test tube full of a liquid that was an odd shade of purple. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Uncle Bruce, what is it, exactly?" I asked slowly. He chuckled.

"It's supposed to be a chemical concoction that can, if placed in a room, can eliminate all odors for an infinite amount of time." He explained. I blinked, then a smile slowly spread across my face.

"It's an air freshener?" I asked, looking at the test tube curiously. Uncle Bruce nodded. I broke into a grin.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed. He grinned, then set the test tube in a holder and handed it to me. I stared at it in confusion, then looked at Uncle Bruce quizzically.

"I was wondering if you would test it for me," he said slowly. I nodded.

"Sure!" I declared. "I'll go put it in my room." I marched off and set the test tube on my dresser, praying that it worked.

_Time skip_

I stared up at the ceiling, looking at the clock every few minutes, until it was 11:00 and I was sure Uncle Bruce had gone to bed. I slid silently out of bed and tiptoed over to the "secret" door to Uncle Bruce's basement lab. I opened it slowly, wincing when the hinges squeaked, and slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I padded lightly down the stairs and hopped to the ground, avoiding the last stair, which was creaky. I slowly approached the large tube in the middle of the room, smiling softly when I saw the pile of black sludge at the bottom.

"Venom," I whispered softly. The sludge seemed to come to life, lifting itself in the air a couple of feet and reaching a tendril out in the direction of my voice. I grinned and pressed my hand flat to the glass. The tendril pressed itself into the other side of the glass, and when I lifted my hand away there was another handprint on the other side. The sludge slowly lifted and grew into a humanoid body, with a white spider across his chest and two white eyes (like Venom/Black Spidey in Ultimate Spider-Man). I blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"I've been practicing," Venom said softly. His voice was two-toned, and a bit raspy from lack of use, but still the distinct voice of a teenage boy. I chuckled.

"I noticed," I muttered. Venom laughed, a deep, soft sound. I grinned.

"I missed you," he murmured softly. My grin melted into a warm, soft smile as I looked back up at him.

"I missed you too," I replied, pressing my hand to the glass. Venom did the same. We stood there for a moment, then I dropped my hand and turned to the computer that was hooked up to the containment tube.

"Any other experiments while I was gone?" I asked as I easily hacked the computer.

"Nothing overly important, he took some samples and that was about it." Venom told me, sitting down on the bottom of his containment tube. I made a noise to show I had heard him as I scrolled through the info on the computer. We made small talk as I caught up on his evolution and info and whatnot. The last entry made me pause.

_Venom may be becoming evolved enough to be around others. He may be my birthday present for Kayla this year…_

I couldn't help it; a smile spread across my face, until I was grinning from ear to ear.

"K, is there something I should know?" Venom asked, looking at my smiling face quizzically.

"You may be coming home with me this time, V," I breathed. The symbiote froze, then melted into sludge and started going ballistic, bouncing all over his containment tube excitedly.

"Venom!" I laughed, stepping away from the computer and closer to the containment tube.

"Stop it, you're going to set off the-" an alarm blared throughout the entire house. I froze, then dove under the desk, while Venom settled back to the bottom of his containment tube. Uncle Bruce burst into the lab, looking at Venom, who was completely calm, then looking over at the computer and doing a double-take. I cursed. I had left the computer on in my hurry to hide, and now Uncle Bruce had seen! He looked at the computer quizzically, then started walking right towards my hiding spot. Venom noticed, and started going ballistic again, banging against the glass repeatedly. Uncle Bruce looked back at Venom, then, with one last glance back at me, he approached the containment tube. With Uncle Bruce's back turned, I escaped up the stairs. I closed the door quietly, then dashed to my room. I launched myself at my bed and burrowed under the covers, pretending to have just woken up when Uncle Bruce checked on me.

"Unka Bruce, wha's wit all the noise?" I asked, slurring my words a bit. He chuckled quietly.

"Just a fault in the alarm system, K," he whispered before closing my door and heading back to his room. I turned over and went to sleep, this time for real.

When I woke up, it was around 9:00 and I was well rested. I rolled out of bed and changed into my pj's, since I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I headed out into the kitchen to find Uncle Bruce making coffee.

"Want any, K?" he asked. I shook my head, heading over to the fridge and pulling out a milk carton. I poured a large mug and sipped on that instead. I was about to go get some breakfast when my phone went off. I picked it up and checked. It was a text from my friend, Ava.

_U at the mad scientist's place?_

I chuckled and texted back.

_Yup. Now leaf me alone, im hungry._

I turned it off and put it back on the table, going into the kitchen for some cereal.

As I ate, my mind swirled with thoughts of Venom and Uncle Bruce. What if I did get Venom for my birthday? Well, he was a symbiote, S.H.I.E.L.D would want him. And his performance last night might have changed Uncle Bruce's mind anyway. I decided that if Uncle Bruce changed his mind, I was busting Venom out.

One way or another, he _was_ coming home with me.

**And that's the end of chappie one! I will try to make all of the the chappies at least this length. Hope you all like it so far!**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to torture Kayla in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: Family means no one gets left behind.**

**~Rainwing**


End file.
